We're Back!: An Animal's Story (Davidchannel's Version)
Davidchannel's movie spoof of Universal and Amblin Entertainment's 1993 animated film We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Cast *Rex - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Woog - Horton (Horton Hears a Who; 2008) *Dweeb - Louis (The Princess and the Frog) *Elsa - Jewel (Rio) *Vorb - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *Captain Neweyes - King Triton (The Little Mermaid) *Louie - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Cecilia - Melody (The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea) *Professor Screweyes - Jafar (Aladdin) *Stubbs the Clown - Genie (Aladdin) *Dr. Julia Bleeb - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Buster - Vincent (The Angry Birds Movie 2) *Buster's Parents - Silver and Red (The Angry Birds Movie 1 & 2) *Buster's Siblings - Luca (Angry Birds), Tweety (Looney Tunes) and Peep (Peep and the Big Wide World) *Worm that the Birds are trying to eat - Heimlich (A Bug's Life; with Francis and Slim as extras) *Savage Rex - Scar (The Lion King) *Savage Woog - Rogue Elephant (The Legend of Tarzan) *Savage Dweeb - Tick-Tock Crocodile (Peter Pan) *Savage Elsa - Fagin (War of the Birds) *Small dinosaur that Savage Rex chases - Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Boy who wishes for a mustache - Cody (The Rescuers Down Under) *Twin girls with glasses - Anne Marie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) and Penny (The Rescuers) *Girl who wishes that 'dinosaurs are to be here right now' - Young Anna (Frozen) *Boy who wishes to see a Tyrannosaurus Rex - Christopher Robin (Winnie the Pooh) *Boy who wishes to see 'one of those flying dinosaurs' - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Boy who wishes to see 'a plateosaurus' - Zephyr (The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2) *Other girl who wishes to see dinosaurs - Jenny Foxworth (Oliver and Company) *Meat butcher - Chef Louis (The Little Mermaid) *Man who says 'Watch where you're going' - Maurice (Beauty and the Beast) *Parade Leader - Genie as Parade Leader (Aladdin) *Parade Band - Prince Ali's Parade Marchers, Swordsmen, and Dancing Girls (Aladdin) *Children watching Parade - The Lost Boys (Peter Pan) *Sasha - Isabella (Phineas & Ferb) *Sasha's Mother - Isabella's Mother (Phineas & Ferb) *Man who shouts "Gosh! Real dinosaurs!" (after "Roll Back the Rock"; before the people scream and panic) - Human Kuzco (The Emperor's New Groove) *Panicking people - People of Agrabah panicking (Aladdin), People of Thebes panicking (Hercules) *Screaming people (after Rex says "Where is Central Park?") - Screaming crowd with elephant pyramid toppling over (Dumbo) *The police - Various Polices (The Incredibles) *Man that Dweeb sees in Subway - Fagin (Oliver & Company) *Burglar with gun - Percival Mcleach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Grocery sales clerk - Queen Elinor (Brave) *Hot dog vendor - Old Louie (Oliver and Company) *Cat screeching from trash can - Sergeant Tibs (101 Dalmatians (Animated)) *3 gothic looking people - Warp Darkmatter, Gravitina, and Torque (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Crows - Themselves *Louie and Cecilia as Chimpanzees - Oliver (Oliver and Company) and Marie (The Aristocats) *Stubbs dressed as a lion - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Frightened Man blowing bubble gum - Prince Derek (The Swan Princess) *Elephants - Green Elephants (Journey Back to OZ) *Two Hood-horned Women runs to the pyramid and unchained Elephants during the end of Act 1 - *Screaming man who wears glasses - Quasimodo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Screaming woman with hair coming off - Jane (Tarzan) *Louie in Monster Disguise - Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong Country) *Cecilia in Monster Disguise - Dixie Kong (Donkey Kong Country) *Stubbs in Alligator Disguise - Kaa (The Jungle Book) *Mermaid holding American flag - Wonder Woman *Richard (Mermaid's normal brother) - Kristoff (Frozen) *Children at the Museum - Various Kids *Theo (brown-skinned boy) - Pinocchio (Pinocchio) *Max (Child Rex meets at the Museum) - Jimmy Neutron *Louie's Parents - Roger and Anita (101 Dalmatians) *Cecilia's Parents - Ariel and Eric (The Little Mermaid) Category:Davidchannel Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoof Category:We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoofs Category:We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoofs Category:We're Back!: A Dinosaur's Story Movie Spoof Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies-Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movie-Spoof Category:Movie-spoofs Category:Movies-spoof Category:Movies Spoof Category:Davidchannel Amblin Entertaiment Movies